bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Hayashi
'Shin Hayashi '(すね(真)林, Hayashi Sune lit. True Forest) is a friend of Izumi Akemi who works at the same restaurant as she does and works there as a waitress. She also helps Izumi baby sit Uriel and Miu when Raya isn't around. Appearance Shin is a slender and attractive young woman, always seen with a calm expression of closed eyes and a smile, rarely openning h er eyes or frowning, she has short brown hair, with one long hair popping out from the front like an ahoge, with two long pig tail-like hair reaching past her shoulders from the sides and finally one long hair that reaches all the way to her feet which is perfectly tied thin in a pony tail-like fashion. Her usual attire is her work attire, as she enjoys wearing her waitress clothes. It consists off a white, long sleeved shirt that covers all of her upper body aside from her hands and has a high collar, with a black sleeveless top over it that would reveal her cleavage though it is covered by her white shirt, she has a small black ribbon tied on her white shirt's collar and finally black comfy jeans that match her black shoes which are the only thing that aren't part of her uniform. Personality Shin is very carefree and easygoing most of the time, always smiling and being cheerful and somewhat energetic, she is also very kind and fun loving and is mostly known for her habit of humming her favorite song, which is mostly blues, she mostly does so when bored and/or waiting for something. Despite being a waitress, Shin is a very good cook but doesn't want to work as a chef because she finds it annoying wearing white clothes and cooking with men and also because she finds it boring standing and cooking for people she doesn't know. Shin rarely behaves differently from what she usually does, she is however, mean in her own way, which is by insulting others painfully with a soft and cheerful tone, which is more hurtful than it appears. According to Izumi, Shin knows how to comeback insults yet doesn't know how to hold back and usually leaves her "victims" either depressed and/or hurt, showing that Shin can be quite heartless to others, though she is still very friendly to people she takes a liking to. On another note, what Shin is thinking is unpredictable, with her closed eyes, cheerful smile and easygoing attitude, it's hard to tell if she is ever serious or simply kidding around, it also makes her mysterious, despite how well Izumi knows her, she is still considered a mystery because everything she thinks and everything she wishes to do, is unpredictable. Also, Shin is an overly friendly person once you get to know her, as she enjoys being in groups and likes to talk with others instead of being alone, which works against her as she lives alone in her own house. She only treats others she doesn't like in an antagonistic manner. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Shin's appearance is based off Kaede Nagase from Mahou Sensei Negima!. *Nearly all of Shin's lines end with "~" instead of a coma or stop, that is to show her carefree tone. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers Category:Characters Category:Character